Just Between Us
by Sasune
Summary: [OneShot] YAOI! SasuNaru! If I can't love you, what is a little experimenting between friends? Inspired by 'Shinjite, Believe' by Spoon Ninja. Warning! Sex!


**Just Between Us**   
_Pairing(s): SasuNaru   
Rating: R_   
  
Naruto sighed as he walked in through the door to the Uchiha manor. He had moved in with Sasuke a few months ago after an incident with his stove burning catching his house on fire. He had been training all day and he just wanted to fall asleep.   
He slowly made his way to Sasuke's room. They had began sharing the room a while ago as Naruto was beginning to feel lonely with such a big room all to himself. He had started sneaking into the Uchiha's room at night a few days after he moved in. He would sleep on the floor and make sure he woke up early to make it back to his room before the other boy woke up. Sasuke had soon caught on though and had allowed the boy to move in, sharing the room with two separate beds.   
Once Naruto finally made his way into Sasuke's room, he flopped down on the single bed they now shared, snuggling up to the other body that lay on the bed.   
"Welcome back, Naruto," Sasuke greeted boredly.   
"Hmm," Naruto answered tiredly, his eyes closed.   
"Hey, Naruto? We have been living together for a long time yet we barely talk at all. Maybe we should get to know each other better and talk more," Sasuke suggested to the tired blond.   
"Hmm, talk later...sleep now," Naruto mummbled as he fell asleep, cuddling close to the Uchiha for warmth.   
Once Sasuke was sure the boy was asleep he began gingerly petting the boy's sun-kissed hair. He used his free hand to tilt the boy's face up to look at him, the boy was just so adorable while he slept.   
'I can't help but love you, Naruto. But I don't know if you feel the same...but being with you is enough,' Sasuke thought as his hand caressed the sleeping boy's cheek.   
  
Naruto woke with something warm and soft on his cheek and on his head. He nugged his cheek into the hand contently, purring. His eyes remained closed as he was still half asleep. He moaned in dissapointment when the hand moved away from his cheek suddenly.   
The bed shifted slightly and Naruto began shivering at the cold. He stopped however when a warm blanket was placed over top of him.   
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stretched and opened his eyes.   
Sasuke looked over at the boy and paniced slightly.   
Naruto got up and walked over to the frozen Uchiha, waving his hand in front of his face.   
"How long have you been up for?" Sasuke asked in a slight panic.   
"Well I woke up with something warm on my face but when I snuggled into it it moved away," Naruto pouted tiredly, leaning on Sasuke.   
Sasuke went stiff as Naruto leaned onto him, his body pressed against Sasuke's. His face flushed red and he quickly pushed the boy away before running to the bathroom muttering something about needing a shower.   
Naruto just blinked innocently as the Uchiha ran to the attatched bathroom. Then he laid back on the bed, breathing in the scent of Sasuke from the pillows. Sasuke's stuff always smelt soo good.   
Sasuke came out of the bathroom to find Naruto asleep once again on his bed. The blond always looked so cute and innocent in his sleep. He brushed a stray piece of hair from the blond's angelic face.   
The blond's eyes snapped open suddenly and before the Uchiha could pull his hand away, it was caught by the other.   
"Why?" Naruto asked softly.   
"It's nothing," Sasuke grumbled as he tore his hand from the other.   
Naruto grabbed his hand once again, desperate to know the answer to his question.   
Sasuke gave a confused look in the blond's direction. He sighed as he stepped closer to the blond, his face inches from the other boy's. "Just a little experimenting...nothing wrong with that...is there?"   
Naruto didn't hesitate as Sasuke's lips gently pressed against his. He gasped as a hand snaked it's way down his chest, Sasuke's hand causing his body to tingle and burn.   
Sasuke lead the blond over to their bed, who allowed himself to be dragged over. Both boys aroused like never before. Sasuke's hands then cuped the Uzumaki's arousal, rubbing it slightly as their gentle kiss became more fevered and passionate.   
Naruto moaned into the kiss causing both boys to shiver. This also gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to enter the boy's mouth, exploring the hot, wet cavern with his tounge.   
They soon broke and Sasuke stopped rubbing the blond's throbbing arousal, leaving the boy sweating and aching, wanting realease.   
"S-sasuke!" Naruto moaned, wanting Sasuke to continue what he had been doing. He had never felt something so pleasurable before.   
Sasuke unzipped the blond's pants and slipped them off, as well as removed the usual orange jacket. Both were discarded on the floor, soon followed by the chain shirt, leaving Naruto in his boxers.   
"Are you alright with this, Naruto?" Sasuke asked the boy beneath him.   
Naruto couldn't find his voice and just thrust his hips upward to meet the other's, resulting in their arrousals to brush against each other causing a painful yet pleasureable friction which caused both to maon loudly.   
Sasuke took that as a yes before removing the needy blond's boxers and marveling at the boy's beauty.   
With another maon from Naruto he snapped back to reality and kissed the boy again, petting the boy's arousal gingerly, causing it to twitch.   
Naruto continued to maon loudly into the kiss, still managing to fight for dominance with his tounge, however, being eaily beaten down by the much stronger Uchiha.   
Soon Sasuke began pumping the boy's length, pulling away from the boy's lips so he could hear the boy's pleasurable screams and moans. He kissed the boy's neck, nipping every now and then on the tender skin sending chills up the Uzumaki's back.   
"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he reached his climax, spilling himself all over Sasuke's hand, panting loudly.   
"This will be just between us," Sasuke said as he let the blond's fall asleep, petting the boy's cheek gently. If he couldn't love the boy, being there with him and making him happy was more than enough. 


End file.
